Invisible
by RedWolf95
Summary: A special little fic for Arthur's birthday CanUK


Invisible

I know I should be working on my USUK but I have writer's block

ARGGHHHHHHH

well... thats all from me... enjoy!

_She can't see the way your eyes  
>Light up when you smile<br>She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
>When ever she walks by<br>_

Your eyes, like living emeralds... no, scratch that. Your eyes are brighter than emeralds, and greener. They shine like becons, especially in the dim meeting room. They scan the room broodingly, I know your searching for him. When your hauntingly perfect face falls onto him my heart skips a beat. Then I remember, he's next to me, shoveling one burger into his face after another.

_And you can't see me wanting you  
>the way you want her<br>But you are everything to me  
><em>

How can you still care for him, after all the pain that he forced you to suffer. He never looked back after he gained his independence, never faultered. How could he deny your angel-like face? Though, I must admit, sometimes I want to be him. More confident. Louder. Happier. Noticed. Then I could confess to you, and maybe you would give me a chance.

I turn to my brother, knowing that no one noticed my staring at you "Please can you just stop eating, we're in a meeting Al, eh?"

"No can *munch* do *munch* broski"

Before I can reply I hear the melodonic tones of the brit i'm infatuated with. "Seriously lad, listen to Mathew, you might choke" I turn to see a smile on his face, aimed at me, which makes my heart flutter.

"T-thanks, A-arthur" I mutter

_And I just want to show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never going to love you  
>Like I want too<em>

Poland's drowning on about something unimportant, so I turn to Alfred, determind to make a point.

"When's Arthur's birthday?"

He shrugs

"What is Arthur afraid of?"

He stares blankly at me

"What's his magical familiar called? What's his favorite meal? What does he like to do in his spare time? Can he swim?"

"Sorry dude, you've lost me"

"Well big suprise Captain oblivious, maybe for once in your life you should stop focusing on yourself and read the atmosphere in here because everyone is sick and tired of your flawed schemes and behaivior!" its only then I realise that i'm standing, my chair fogotten, and yelling for the first time in your life. "maybe you should use the brains you were born with and actually act somewhat selflessly" I breath heavily, my chest tight and my face burning. That's when I notice the faces of Papa – who is sporting one of his "match-making" smirks – and Arthur, who's face is... confusing, he looks like he's... ashamed? He's ashamed of me? I feel my face heat up even more than seconds ago. Turning on my heal, my black suit jacket billowing behind me, I stride out of the room and close the door silently behind me.

_And You just see right through me  
>If you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle  
>Unbelievable, instead of just invisible<em>

I continue walking until I come across a broomcloset – where i've spent many meetings just trying to forget... everything. I open the door, look behind me to find the hall still deserted and slip inside the small cupboard. Slidding down the far wall opposite the now closed door, I hear scratching from the hall. Probably Kumajirou I think. Then I hear gentle knocking.

"Canada, mon cher, It's France" I dont anwser him, just draw closer to the corner. I hear him sigh "Mon cher, I know your in there. Matheu Williams, if you dont open this door I wont tell you how Angleterre reacted" I shoot to the door and topple out

"Eh bien, comment at-il réagi ... attendez, je suis sûr qu'il a mal réagi n'at-il pas? bien sûr, il ne lui est évidemment dans l'amour avec l'Amérique. Dieu, comment ai-je été assez stupide pour penser il y avait une chance qu'il ne ressens la même chose. I père a agi comme un idiot, que dois-je faire? Comment pourrais-je oublier? qu'il sera capable de me regarder à nouveau? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui ai dit que je l'aime?" I start to panic, pulling my hair and pace back and forth infront of Francis.

"Calmez-Matthieu. vous seriez surpris de voir quelle réponse vous aurez, tout simplement marcher vers lui et lui montrer ce que vous ressentez pour lui. faire usage de votre sang français - croyez-moi, mon fils, vous me remercierez plus tard"

I look into his face, only seeing pure sincerity.

"Merci Papa"__

_There's a fire inside of you  
>That can't help but shine through.<br>She's never gonna see the light  
>No matter what you do<br>_

Sometimes it is good being invisible, like right now. I slide back into the meeting room to see you and... America (suprise suprise) argueing. You eyes are lit up making them an unearthly green, too beautiful to be described by words.

"For the love of the queen, Alfred, you should leave your brother to calm down"

"Sinse when have you had a veiw in mine or Mattie's lives?"

"Because I RAISED you both. Plus Alfred, you have the ability of emotional confort that couldn't even be spred onto a small water biscuit."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about Mattie's welfare?"

"I have always been concerned with MATTHEW'S welfare, I'll have you know, you always used to conduct more attention and Matthews always been there for me, unlike someone I know."

"You still love me more"

"... when did that cute little selfless boy I used to know become this egotisical hero-complex baring whiney little yankie who only cares about himself and believes the universe revolves around himself?"

"... your an idiot" he turns away from my moron of a brother and stares right at me "M-m-matthew? I-i thought you l-left"

_And all I think about  
>Is how to make you think of me<br>And everything that we could be  
><em>

"I did" I slowly walk towards, like he was a scitish animal. He doesnt bolt, just stands rooted to the spot staring into my face. His eyes wide and clouded in confusion. When i'm just a arms reach away from him, I stop. He tilts his head to the side cutely, large brows furrowed in confusion.

Maple!

_And I just want to show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never gonna love you  
>Like i want too<br>And you just see right through me  
>If you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle  
>Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.<br>_

I take two more steps closer to him, lean down and tilt his head up with one hand while snaking my other arm around his waist.

"Matthew?"

"I-i'm going to k-k-kiss you" without waiting for a reply, I lean the extra inches and press my lips against his soft ones. The first one is soft, tentitive and obviously nervous. As I pull back Arthur's face follows mine and presses our lips back together and I feel his hand tangle into my hair.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
>We're invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes  
>and make you realize<br>I just want to show you  
>She don't even know you<br>Baby let me love you, let me want you.  
><em>

Our lips brake apart, and he rests his head onto my shoulder, melting against me. I look behind Arthur to see Alfred – completely dumbfounded.

"April 23rd" I say to him

"Huh" replies him inteligently

"Arthur's birthday is April 23rd. He's afraid of being alone. His familiar is called Flying Mint Bunny. His favourite meal is beef roast and a cup of tea. He likes to garden if it's good weather or sit and read and he can't swim."

_You just see right through me  
>But if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle,_

_Unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

_She can't see the way your eyes  
>light up when you smile<em>

_Trabslation_

_well, how did he react... wait, i'm sure he reacted badly didn't he? of course he did he's obviously in love with america. God how was i so stupid to think there was a chance that he did feel the same. Father i acted like an idiot, what should i do? how can i just forget? will he be able to look at me again? Why couldn't have just told him that i love him? - _Eh bien, comment at-il réagi ... attendez, je suis sûr qu'il a mal réagi n'at-il pas? bien sûr, il ne lui est évidemment dans l'amour avec l'Amérique. Dieu, comment ai-je été assez stupide pour penser il y avait une chance qu'il ne ressens la même chose. I père a agi comme un idiot, que dois-je faire? Comment pourrais-je oublier? qu'il sera capable de me regarder à nouveau? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui ai dit que je l'aime?

_Calmez-Matthieu. vous seriez surpris de voir quelle réponse vous aurez, tout simplement marcher vers lui et lui montrer ce que vous ressentez pour lui. faire usage de votre sang français - croyez-moi, mon fils, vous me remercierez plus tard - _Calm down matthew. you'd be surprised what answer you'll get, just simply walk up to him and show him what you feel for him. make use of your french blood - trust me my son, you'll thank me later


End file.
